memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zefram Cochrane
Zefram Cochrane ist ein amerikanischer Wissenschaftler, der den Warpantrieb erfunden hat. Der Flug der Phoenix thumb|Zefram Cochrane im 21. Jahrhundert. Cochrane wird im Jahr 2032 geboren. Er lebt in Bozeman in Montana in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Er arbeitet nach dem Dritten Weltkrieg an der Entwicklung des Warpantriebes. Mit dieser Erfindung will er reich werden und sich danach zur Ruhe setzen. Als Schiff für seinen Antrieb verwendet er eine Titan V-Interkontinentalrakete. Nach dem Dritten Weltkrieg sind die Rohstoffe ziemlich knapp. Die Assistentin von Cochrane, Lily Sloane braucht sechs Monate um genügend Titan für das Cockpit zu sammeln. Cochrane nennt sein Schiff ''Phoenix''. 2063 findet der erfolgreiche Testflug der Phoenix statt. Durch den Warpflug des Raumschiffs wird eine Gruppe von Vulkaniern, welche sich gerade im Sol-System befindet, auf die Menschheit aufmerksam. Sie landen auf der Erde. Am 05. April 2063 findet so der Erstkontakt zwischen den Menschen und einem außerirdischen Volk statt. Cochrane ist an diesen Kontakt beteiligt. Dieses Ereignis soll die Zukunft der Menschheit und des Alpha-Quadranten entscheidend verändern. Eingreifen der Borg thumb|left|Cochrane liebt Rock and Roll und Alkohol. Durch die Erfindung Cochranes und den ersten Kontakt entwickelt sich die Menschheit zu einer friedlichen Gesellschaft und sie wird in den später Jahrhunderten ein wichtiger Teil der Föderation. Im 24. Jahrhundert versuchen die Borg mehrmals die Erde zu assimilieren. 2373 reisen die Borg mit einer Borg-Sphäre durch einen Zeitwirbel zurück in das Jahr 2063. Dort feuern sie auf Bozeman, damit verhindern sie den Warpflug von Cochrane und den ersten Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern. Nachdem dieser Kontakt nie statt gefunden hat können die Borg ohne die Gefahr einer Gegenwehr die Erde assimilieren. thumb|Cochrane wird als Held verehrt. Im 24. Jahrhundert befindet sich auch die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] in dem Zeitwirbel. Captain Jean-Luc Picard sieht, wie die Borg die Geschichte verändert haben und befiehlt den Borg in die Vergangenheit zu folgen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet Cochrane mit Lily Sloane in einer Bar und Cochrane betrinkt sich mal wieder. Lilly überzeugt ihn an diesem Abend nicht weiter zu Trinken, weil sie sonst beim Testflug der Phoenix nicht mitfliegen wird, wenn der Pilot betrunken ist. Plötzlich findet der Angriff der Borg auf Bozeman statt. Cochrane und Lilly denken es handelt sich dabei um einen Angriff einer Splittergruppe aus dem Dritten Weltkrieg. Während Lilly bei dem Angriff nach der Phoenix schauen will, will Cochrane sich nur in Sicherheit bringen. Während dessen erreicht die Enterprise durch den Zeitwirbel das Jahr 2063. Die Enterprise vernichtet die Spähre und kann somit das Schlimmste verhindern. Ein Außenteam versucht auf der Erde, die Schäden welche von den Borg verursacht wurden zu beseitigen. Ein Technikerteam beginnt mit der Reperatur der Phoenix, währenddessen wird weiterhin nach dem vermissten Cochrane gesucht, auch wenn es Vermutungen gibt, dass er bereits tot ist. thumb|left|Cochrane durchbricht die Warpschwelle. Commander Deanna Troi findet Cochrane in einer Bar. Sie erfährt erst alles über ihn, nachdem sie zusammen Tequila mit Cochrane getrunken hat. Cochrane glaubt die Alibigeschichte der Fremden nicht, und als Commander Riker hinzu kommt empfielt ihm die betrunkene Troi Cochrane die Wahrheit über sie zu sagen. Aber Cochrane scheint sich im Moment aber mehr für seinen Tequila und seine Musik zu interessieren. Riker erzählt Cochrane die Wahrheit über den Borgangriff und die Zeitreise, aber er glaubt ihm nicht. Erst als sie Cochrane die Enterprise durch sein Teleskop zeigen, glaubt er ihnen. Riker überzeugt Cochrane seinen Warpflug mit der Phoenix fortzusetzen. Während den Reperaturarbeiten bemerkt Cochrane die Bewunderungen und Ehrerbietung von den Leuten aus der Zukunft. Als ihn dann auch noch Reginald Barclay die Hand schüttelt und Geordi La Forge ihm, von seiner ihm zu Ehren errichteten Statue aus Mamor berichtet, wird es Cochrane zu viel und er macht sich aus dem Staub und verschwindet. thumb|Der erste Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern. Riker und La Forge machen sich auf die Suche nach Cochrane. Dieser versteckt sich im Wald und er gönnt sich mal wieder einen Schluck Alkohol. Als Cochrane bemerkt, dass er weiterhin verfolgt wird, versucht dieser weg zu rennen. Erst mit Hilfe eines Phaser kann er aufgehalten werden. Cochrane kann nun doch überzeugt werden den Start der Phoenix durch zuführen. Cochrane, Riker und La Forge starten mit der Phoenix. Cochrane erwähnt gegenüber Riker, dass es ihm reicht verehrt zu werden und dass er dieses Schiff nur für Geld gebaut hat und nicht um eine neue Ära einzuleiten. Während des Fluges in den Weltraum hört Cochrane Rock and Roll und er genießt den Anblick der Erde aus dem All. Cochrane ist auch faziniert von der Enterprise und kurz darauf durchbricht die Phoenix die Warpschwelle. Als die Phoenix auf Warp geht gerät Cochrane in Panik, während Riker und La Forge den Flug genießen. Der Warpflug ist erfolgreich und kurz darauf entdeckt das vulkanische Schiff ''T'Plana-Hath'' die Warpspur der Phoenix. Die Vulkanier fliegen darauf zur Erde. Der erste Kontak zwischen Menschen und Vulkanier findet in Bozeman statt und Cochrane tritt den Vulkaniern entgegen. Die Vulkanier begrüßen Cochrane mit dem Vulkanischer Gruß. Als dieser ihn nicht erwiedern kann gibt Cochrane den Vulkaniern seine Hand und sagt einfach Danke. Cochrane zeigt als erstes den Vulkaniern das was er am meisten mag: Rock and Roll und Alkohol. ( ) Späteres Leben thumb|left|Zefram Cochrane 2119 kurz vor seinem Verschwinden. 2064, bei einer Verleihung akademischer Grade in Princeton, hält Cochrane eine Rede darüber, was wirklich beim ersten Kontakt zwischen den Menschen und Vulkaniern geschehen ist. Er berichtet von einer Gruppe kybernetischer Wesen aus der Zukunft, die seinen Warpflug verhindern wollten. Er erwähnt auch, dass diese Fremden von einer Gruppe Menschen, die ebenfalls aus der Zukunft gekommen sind, besiegt wurden. Weil Cochrane viel Alkohol trinkt glaubt ihm keiner. Ein paar Jahre später zieht er diese Ausage zurück. ( ) Im Jahr 2073 hält er eine berühmte Rede in der er sagt: Versuche nicht, ein großer Mann zu sein, sei einfach ein Mann. Und lass die Geschichte ihr eigenes Urteil fällen. ( ) Im 22. Jahrhundert arbeitet Cochrane mit Henry Archer zusammen. Der junge Jonathan Archer lernt über seinen Vater Cochrane kennen. Zefram Cochrane wird ein Idol von Jonathan Archer. 2119 hält Cochrane eine historische Ansprache zur Eröffnung des Warp-5-Komplex. Kurz darauf zieht er sich in den Ruhestand zurück und siedelt auf die Alpha-Centauri-Kolonie um. Im Alter von 87 Jahren verschwindet er mit seinem Raumschiff auf mysteriöse Weise und wird kurze Zeit später für tot erklärt. ( ; ) Verschwinden thumb|Zefram Cochrane und der Companion. In der Zwischenzeit wird zu Ehren von Cochrane eine 10 Meter hohe Statue in Bozeman errichtet. Die Maßeinheit für die Subraumkrümmung wird ihm zu Ehren Cochrane genannt. Außerdem werden zahlreiche Schulen, Universitäten, Siedlungen, sogar ein Planet, nach ihm benannt. Captain Archer hat auf der ''Enterprise'' NX-01 eine Figur von Cochrane in seinem Quartier stehen. ( ; ; ) Als die Enterprise 2152 ein unbekanntes Schiff mit einem toten Piloten im All treiben findet, meint Archer, dass es sich bei dem Piloten um den verschollenen Cochrane handelt. Später stellt sich herraus, dass das Schiff aus dem 31. Jahrhundert stammt. ( ) In Wirklichkeit ist der alte und kranke Cochrane in den Weltraum geflogen um dort zu sterben. Sein Schiff trifft aber auf ein Energiewesen, welches ihn auf einen Planetoiden in der Gamma-Canaris-Region bringt. Das Energiewesen heilt und verjüngt ihn. Cochrane hat wieder das Alter eines 35 Jährigen. Er baut sich dort eine kleine Hütte und lebt ungefähr die nächsten 150 Jahre mit dem Energiewesen, welches er Companion nennt, zusammen. Der Companion umsorgt zwar Cochrane, aber trotzdem fühlt er sich sehr einsam. thumb|left|Zefram Cochrane und Nancy Hedford. Im Jahr 2267 werden Captain Kirk, Spock, McCoy und Nancy Hedford mit dem Shuttle ''Galileo'' (NCC-1701/7) vom Companion entführt und zu dem Planetoiden gebracht auf dem Cochrane lebt. Cochrane freut sich endlich wieder Menschen zu sehen und wieder Gesellschaft zu haben. Aber Kirk und seine Männer versuchen von den Planetoiden zu entkommen, denn Nancy Hedford ist schwer krank und muß zur [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] gebracht werden. Mit Hilfe des Universalübersetzer findet Spock herraus, dass der Companion in Wirklichkeit weiblich ist und sich in Cochrane verliebt hat. Kirk versucht den Companion zu überzeugen, Cochrane gehen zu lassen aber sie kann nicht. Als Nancy Hedford kurz davor ist zu sterben, verbindet sich der Companion mit ihr und sie beide werden eine Person. Zefram Cochrane und Nancy Hedford bleiben zusammen als verliebtes Paar auf den Planteoiden. Kirk verspricht Cochrane niemanden von den beiden zu erzählen. Kirk und seine Männer verlassen den Planetoiden auf den Zefram Cochrane und Nancy Hedford ihr restliches Leben verbringen. ( ) Im 24. Jahrhundert werden die [[USS Cochrane|USS Cochrane]] und das Shuttle ''Cochrane'' nach ihm benannt. ( ; ) Zitate *'Lily Sloane' (über die Phoenix): "Ich flieg nicht mit dem Ding, wenn der Pilot betrunken ist." Cochrane: "Und ich flieg das Ding auf keinen Fall wenn ich Nüchtern bin." ( ) *'Cochrane': "Aber was seid ihr? Seid ihr ... Astronauten? Auf ... so einer Art Star Trek?" ( ) *'Cochrane' (auf der Flucht): "Ich geh nicht mehr zurück!" Geordi LaForge: "Doktor, wir schaffen es nicht ohne Sie!" Cochrane: "Ist mir egal. Ich will keine Statue sein!" *'Cochrane': "Denken sie ich will zu den Sternen? Ich fliege nicht mal gern! Ich fahre mit dem Zug! Ich habe dieses Schiff gebaut damit ich mich zur Ruhe setzen kann. Auf einer tropischen Insel. Voller ... nackter Weiber. Das ist Zefram Cochrane, das ist seine Vision. Dieser andere Kerl von dem Sie dauernd reden, diese historische Figur, ist mir nie begegnet. Das wird wohl auch nie passieren." ( ) *'Vulkanier': "Lebe lang und erfolgreich." Cochrane (Cochrane versucht zunächst den vulkanischen Gruß zu erwidern, reicht dann aber die Hand): "Danke." ( ) *'Cochrane': "Versuche nicht, ein großer Mann zu sein, sei einfach ein Mann. Und lass die Geschichte ihr eigenes Urteil fällen." ( ) *'Cochrane': " In dieser Anlage wird ein gewaltiger Antrieb gebaut werden. Ein Antrieb, mit dessen Hilfe wir eines Tages hundertmal schneller reisen können als heute. Stellen Sie sich vor. Tausende von unbewohnten Welten Planeten in greifbarer Nähe. Und wir werden diese Welten erforschen können. Wir werden neues Leben suchen und neue Zivilisationen. Mit diesem Antrieb werden wir in Galaxien vordringen, wo noch kein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist." ( ) Hintergrundinformationen * In der TOS-Folge "Metamorphose" wurde Zefram Cochrane von Glenn Corbett gespielt und erhielt seine deutsche Stimme von Rüdiger Bahr, bzw. Erich Räuker in der um 13 Minuten längeren Originalfassung. Im Kinofilm "Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt" übernahm James Cromwell die Rolle von Zefram Cochrane, die er auch in den Star Trek: Enterprise-Folgen verkörperte. * Ursprünglich sollte Tom Hanks im Kinofilm Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt die Rolle des Zefram Cochrane übernehmen. Aus zeitlichen Gründe konnte er in das Projekt leider doch nicht einsteigen, da die Regie des Films "That Thing You Do!" zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. * Ein auf der "Star Trek Chronologie" basierendes Display, das in gezeigt wurde gibt sein Geburtsjahr mit 2030 an und das Jahr, in dem er verschwand war das Jahr 2117. Durch die Datierung der Eröffnung des Warp-5-Komplexes auf 2119 in "Aufbruch ins Unbekannte, Teil I" und sein in "Metamorphose" gegebenes Alter beim Verschwinden, 87 Jahre, lässt sich 2032 als Geburtsjahr ableiten. * Dieses Geburtsjahr wurde durch jedoch in Frage gestellt, da Cochrane 2063 demnach erst 31 Jahre alt gewesen wäre, im Film jedoch scheinbar eher im Alter um 50 ist. * Zefram Cochrane ist der einzige Charakter, der in Star Trek die Worte "Star Trek" genannt hat. Cochrane, Zefram en:Zefram Cochrane es:Zefram Cochrane fr:Zefram Cochrane